The Toy Shop
by blushingrose1995
Summary: Toys are not just for kids you know. Let's just leave it at that.


**Third person narrator**

Bella hated having to get out of bed and get ready for work. It was cold and snowing outside and all she wanted to do was stay in bed with a warm cup of cocoa.

Her fiancee Edward Cullen already left for work. He is the Police Chief. He took over after her father passed away.

Bella would much rather be watching a good porn with her new vibrator she nicknamed Bruno. Bruno was one of the newest models out and was guaranteed to have the power like no other. She longed to have a big dick pounding away inside her tight pussy, however she had no man in her life, so Bruno would have to do for now.

She had just purchased it at the sex shop she worked at last night and planned on starting her day by trying it out, but Rosalie had called and said she wasn't feeling well and asked Bella to come in early and run the store by herself.

Bella arrived at work a little while later with Bruno in her purse. She always had a saying, "a dick is like American Express, you never should leave home without it." She liked to go into the back room and satisfy her own needs during the slow times at work.

She also had a fantasy of getting caught by someone that would take her and screw the shit out of her over and over again. Bella had a huge imagination just no one to share it with.

The day was dragging by with out a single customer, probably due to the nasty weather. She was growing more and more impatient waiting to use Bruno and decided to give herself a treat. So she took a little break, figuring that no body would come in the store anyway, she took Bruno and slipped into one of the 25 cent movie booths. She put a few dollars in quarters into the slot and sat back to enjoy a few moments alone with Bruno.

She started watching a sex scene on the screen as she lifted up her skirt and slipped her panties off. She took her sheer flimsy top off and slowly began rubbing her nipples while closing her eyes and dreaming of being the girl on the screen getting her brains screwed out.

Her pussy started to throb and was becoming very wet. She slid her fingers down where she met her eager clit. By now it was throbbing so severe it ached and stood erect. She slid two fingers inside of her tight wet pussy and began to finger fuck herself.

She let out a moan and continued to invade her wet hole faster and with increased intensity. She went into her own fantasy world and completely forgot where she was at. Suddenly the door to the booth opened and startled her, there stood a man and a woman.

The woman replied, "I am sorry, we are looking for some that works here."

Bella was embarrassed and turned on at the same time. She had always dreamed of a threesome with another man and woman.

Bella remained speechless as the woman noticed Bruno and asked if that was the new vibrator she recently heard about.

Bella said yes and she was about to try it out. She invited the woman to join in if she wanted to give Bruno a test run. The woman instantly lit up and before she could answer her husband yelled, "You bet we will." They decided to move to the break room where there was a couch and entertainment system.

They picked out porn and popped it in the DVD player. The husband made himself comfortable on a chair while Bella lay down on the couch. The woman slowly slipped out of her clothing as Bella lent a helping hand.

Bella started kissing every exposed part of her slender sexy body. As hard hand slid down between the woman's legs she could feel her shaven pussy was dripping wet. This sent a wave of excitement through her body.

The woman lightly moaned and reached for Bella's breast, cupping both her 44dd in her hands and gently sucking her nipples.

At this point her husband started squirming in his chair adjusting his obvious hard cock bulging in his pants. The woman slowly moved her mouth down Bella's body, lightly licking with her tongue the entire way, only to stop at her very inviting pussy.

She licked around her lips and then opened them up and started licking and sucking Bella's aching clit. She continued to lick and tease Bella's clit causing her body to have uncontrolled spasms. She then got up and crawled on top of Bella, coming to rest on her face.

Bella welcomed her wet pussy with her hungry mouth as she fucked her hole with her tongue and sucked all her sweet tasty juice.

Just then Bella felt a tongue enter her own pussy as the woman's husband began eating her. She never wanted this to end as she drifted into a world of pleasure.

Just as she was starting to have an orgasm the other woman started yelling, "I'm cummmming" and together they did just that. The woman's sweet nectar filled Bella's mouth while Bella soaked the mans face with her hot cum.

They both savored every drop of the sweet sex juice. The woman's husband then turned Roxy over and slid his huge cock inside of her wet throbbing pussy.

This caused Bella to scream with pleasure as all 8 inches slammed into her.

The woman lies in front of Bella on the couch and spread her legs to expose a very wet pussy and give Bella perfect access.

Bella took Bruno and started to insert it into her waiting hole. She screamed, "Fuck me, I want it hard and fast, fuck meee." The harder Bella fucked her with the vibrator the harder the woman's husband fucked Bella.

The woman came again letting out a loud scream as she swallowed as much of Bruno as she could.

The husband pulled out of Bella's pussy and both women licked and sucked his cock, the entire length of his shaft, caressing his balls with there tongues until he too let out a huge moan and came all over there faces.

Each one licked every drop of cum from his dick and balls.

Bella then lay back onto the couch and the woman took Bruno and flipped the switch on and started running it up and down Bella's wet pussy lips.

Making small circles around her clit and then on down to her wet hole. This went on for several joyful minutes and Bella could feel the waves of an orgasm building deep in her body.

As she was starting to explode the woman moved the vibrator up to the hood of Bella's clit and held it there. She then stuck her tongue as far inside Bella's hole and began to suck.

Bella's hips began to pump hard at the woman's mouth as she exploded with a massive orgasm that flooded the woman's mouth and splashed all over her face.

The woman and her husband stood at the counter purchasing one of the new vibrators as another couple came in and asked about the new toys. The husband replied, "This store is the greatest, they let you try them out before you buy and they even assist you.

That was the best day Bella had ever had at work.

It was closing time and Bella got home. Edward was there already.

"How was your day love ?" He asked.

"It was great," she said with a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Come 'ere," he said, hands clutching her hips, pulling her closer and he kissed her passionately.


End file.
